vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Knight
Summary King Knight 'is one of eight Knights of "The Order of no Quarter" who serves the Enchantress. He is the boss of Pridemoor Keep. He assumed control of a castle formerly owned by the Deposed King, sending him and its residents fleeing to the Village. Powers and Stats 'Tier: '''At least '''8-B, possibly High 7-C Name: King Knight Origin: Shovel Knight Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lord, Knight of the Order of No Quarter, King Of Cards Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Paralysis Inducement (Stuns enemies after he strikes the ground), Social Influencing, Danmaku via Horns of Heralding (Can cause deadly confetti or cards to rain from the sky), Fire Manipulation via Scorching Saber, Electricity Manipulation via Impact Sparks, Summoning via Rat Bombardier, Rodent Regalia, and various Decrees, Explosion Manipulation via the Rat Bombardier and Decree of Destruction, limited Water Manipulation via Bubble Frog, Statistics Amplification via Scepter of Swiftness and Blast Roll, limited Flight via Scepter of Swiftness, Decree of Soaring, and Bubble Frog, Damage Absorption and Energy Projection via Turn Coat, Healing via Healing Hammer, Healing Tears, and Decree of Rejuvenation, limited Magnetism Manipulation via Wealth Whirl Attack Potency: At least City Block level, possibly Large Town level (Capable of fighting and harming Shovel Knight and Specter Knight) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Shovel Knight) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, possibly Large Town Class Durability: At least City Block level, possibly Large Town level (Can take blows from Shovel Knight) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with abilities Standard Equipment: His scepter, various Joustus cards Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: King Knight is usually overconfident and underestimates his opponent Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shoulder Bash: '''King Knight's most basic form of offense. He charges at the opponent and slams into them with his shoulder. He can Shoulder Bash in mid-air, allowing him to travel a short distance. *'Roll: King Knight can cancel his Shoulder Bash into a forward roll that damages any enemy it hits. *'Spin: '''Shoulder Bashing into an enemy or wall causes King Knight to start spinning in mid-air. While spinning, King Knight can damage enemies by landing on them. |-|Heirlooms= Heirlooms are magical artifacts that King Knight gains throughout his adventure. all Heirlooms cost Vigor to use and once his vigor is empty he can no longer use any of his Heirlooms. flameSaber.png|Scorching Saber bubbleFrog.png|Bubble Frog hornsOfHeralding.png|Horns of Heralding *'Propeller Blitzsteed: King Knight creates a flying lance that travels forward in a straight line *'Rat Bombairder:' King Knight summons a Rat with a bomb attached to its back. The bomb explodes when the rat comes in contact with an enemy. *'Bubble Frog:' King Knight uses a frog to wrap himself in a bubble, allowing him to float *'Scepter Of Swiftness:' King Knight launches himself forward at great speeds, cutting anything in his path. This allows him to travel through the air or across the water. *'Gyro Boots:' King Knight spins at great speed, creating a tornado around himself that damages enemies. This also allows him to climb up walls while active. *'Healing Hammer:' King Knight attacks the opponent with a hammer. hitting an enemy with this Heirloom creates a health heart, which heals King Knight on contact. *'Dueling Gloves:' King Knight slaps the opponent with gloves. It can be used as a quick melee attack, and due to its low vigor cost, it can be used repeatedly to rack up damage. *'Turn Coat:' King Knight absorbs incoming attacks, then fires an energy blast based on how many attacks he absorbed. *'Scorching Saber:' King Knight spins through the air wielding a sword covered in fire. He then slams the sword on the ground, creating several small bursts of flame in front of him. *'Horns of Heralding:' King Knight summons several large horns that blast many pieces of confetti around him. touching The confetti damages enemies on contact. He can also shoot cards out of his horns, which travel in random directions. |-|Decrees= Decrees are single-use items that summon a creature to aid King Knight in combat for a limited amount of time *'Decree of Destruction:' King Knight Summons a friendly Griffoth that spits bouncing explosives at nearby enemies for a limited time *'Decree of Rejuvenation:' King Knight Summons a friendly Troupple to restore his health and vigor over time. *'Decree of Soaring:' King Knight summons a friendly Birder to carry him over pits and obstacles for a limited amount of time. |-|Armor= Each armor endows King Knight with special bonuses. *'Kings Costume:' King Knights regular armor. No special benefits. *'Light Weight Plate:' Allows King Knight to run faster *'Vestments of Vigor:' Allows King Knight to restore his Vigor by damaging enemies *'Battery Brigandine:' Allows King Knight to charge up a more powerful shoulder bash that can launch him upwards or downwards. *'Rodent Regalia:' Allows King Knight to summon rats that protect him from hazards at the cost of some health *'Resplendent Cape:' Displays King Knights Decadence. Has no combat applicable use. |-|Upgrades= Upgrades are abilities that can be added to King Knight throughout his adventure. *'Blast Roll:' Increases the power of King Knights roll if he does it with the correct timing. *'Impact Sparks:' Allows King Knight to shoot impact sparks if he lands on the ground while spinning. Only works at full health. *'Wealth Whirl:' Allows King Knight to attract and absorb nearby gold while spinning. *'Healing Tears:' Allows King Knight to cry, creating Health Hearts that heal him on contact. Gallery File:The Decadent Dandy (King Knight Battle) - Shovel Knight -OST- Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shovel Knight Category:Tyrants Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Knights Category:Armored Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Brawlhalla Category:Summoners Category:Card Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users